1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for reducing the volume of radioactively loaded liquids, particularly of evaporator concentrates, by heating the liquids in a storage container up to a state of solidification, and replenishing the storage container with liquids. It further relates to a finned body for use with these methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Methods of the kind mentioned above serve for conditioning wastes from the coolant purification of nuclear power stations This involves particularly aqueous salt solutions with a salt content of 10 to 30%. The methods, called "in-barrel drying" for short, for instance, according to German Patent Nos. 15 64 276, 16 14 071 and 16 39 299 are carried out with a heating system arranged above the liquid level, so that the heat leading to the evaporation must penetrate into the liquid from its top side. This results in rather large power consumption and a long treatment time.